1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polycyclosiloxanes containing silacyclobutane and their use.
2. Background Information
The preparation of silacyclobutanes of the formula ##STR2## where Y is chlorine or hydrogen, R' is hydrogen or methyl, and R is a monovalent hydrocarbon radical free of aliphatic unsaturation, and polymers derived therefrom, were revealed by Sommer in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,291, issued July 24, 1962. Polymerization was accomplished upon heating or simply standing and optionally in the presence of a catalyst from the group consisting of alkaline materials such as NaOH, KOH LiOH; quaternary ammonium compounds; and metallic salts of sodium, aluminum, iron, cobalt, manganese, lead and zinc.